creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Show/Episodes
A list of episodes for Creation Show. Anyone casted in the show can write episodes freely. Those who aren't can suggest episodes in the comments. * Uh oh! Did one of our episodes trigger you? Please go here to complain about it as much as you want. Season 1 (2014 - 2015) #Christmas Cancer: Chrome cancels a Christmas celebration when a muslim user joins the wiki; Lemon gets diagnosed with colon cancer. (Airdate: 12/24/14) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Written by Hat) #30 Minutes or Less: The crew must work together to solve a cryptic puzzle, once the entire wiki is hacked and becomes trapped inside a dome, with a ticking time bomb. (Airdate: 12/31/14) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Written by Hat) #White Powder: Chrome is kidnapped by members of the Mexican cartel, after Lemon frames him for stealing $10,000,000 worth of cocaine. (Airdate: 1/7/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLS) (Written by Hat) #KK Joins The KKK: On a verge to prevent hunger in Africa, KK makes an association (The KingKool Klub) and brings a tribe of Ethiopians onto the wiki. (Airdate: 1/14/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Written by Hat) #Wong Way: Chrome has to pay off a large debt to a Chinese Triad gang. (Airdate: 1/21/15) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Written by Insecurity) #Communist Wiki: In this hour-long episode, Igor replaces Chrome as the dictator of Creation Wiki. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Written by Insecurity) #Metal Madness: When Lemon and Hat are charged with drug possession, James suggests that the group form a radio-friendly metal band (think modern-day Avenged Sevenfold) so that their army of fans can protect them from the cops. (Rating: TV-14 DLV) (Written by James) #Vamos Todos Chupar Dele Pau: After Igor gets triggered, radical Igorist rebels start invading WikiaLand, now Hat and Lemon must start the 10th crusade by reviving the crusaders and get rid of the Igorists. #O Man: Chrome creates the 666th page on the wiki and accidentally unleashes a demon named Cringe who wishes to destroy the wiki. (Rating TV-14-V) #Girls Just Want To Suck Some: Some lesbian bikers attack the wiki and plan to eat the guys's (diminutive) willies. Only the female wiki users can save them by becoming lesbians. (Rating TV-MA-SV) Season 2 (2015 - 2016) #Dave's Arrival: Dave arrives and attempts to catch admins doing something shifty so he can shut down the wiki. (Rating TV-14-LSV) #Nice Shirt: Insecurity buys a black polo shirt, and Igor accuses him of being racist. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) #Shut Up: Igor gets triggered after Hat tells him to shut up. (Rating: TV-MA) (Writer: Ralf Hat) #The Canadian Street Gang: TBE. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Written by Insecurity) #Angry Food Critic Helps You Cook: #Spiders, Koalas, Dingoes, OH MY!: In this hour-long episode, the gang goes on vacation to Australia. (Rating: TV-14 LV) (Written by Insecurity) #Last Minute Delivery: TBE. (Rating: TV-MA) (Written by Insecurity) #Igor Strikes Back: When Igor and his Igorians threaten to take over the Creation Wiki, all hell breaks loose and everyone begins to get arrested over small offenses. #Martin Luther King Jr. Road: Insecurity and TGB1 get lost, and as a result, they end up at the ghetto part of town. (Rating: TV-MA) (Written by Insecurity) #Racism & Facts: Chrome, KK, and James win a contest to guest star on a hit reality show, but they soon uncover a deadly secret about it. (Rating: TV-MA-L) (Written by Hat) Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Creation Show